


Light of the Dying

by saphire_dance



Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: The first time Drift saw Ratchet he thought he was an avatar of Primus.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Light of the Dying

The first time Drift saw Ratchet he thought he was an avatar of Primus. Ratchet had rolled his eyes when Drift told him that. It was an honest mistake, really. He hadn’t expected to survive the circuit boosters. Onlining to Ratchet, smiling and handsome, haloed by the clinic lights… how could he think anything else?

What he didn’t tell Ratchet was that he still thought that. Waking up each day to Ratchet smiling at him was like having his own personal angel. A grumpy crotchety heathen of an angel. That’s why Drift started every day with a prayer of thanks.


End file.
